The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method.
Electronic apparatuses such as television sets and smartphones capable of displaying three-dimensional images have been recently available in the market. This leads to the development of electronic apparatuses or applications capable of generating and editing three-dimensional images.
Images from some viewpoints acquired through image shooting are usually necessary for the generation of a three-dimensional image. Accordingly, images of high resolution are necessary for the generation of a three-dimensional image of high resolution. Imaging apparatuses that offer images of high resolution are, however, more expensive than imaging apparatuses that offer images of low resolution, so that it costs very much to generate three-dimensional images of high resolution.
JP 2012-150614A shows a method of combining an image of high resolution with an image of low resolution to acquire a virtual viewpoint image of high resolution and save the cost.